


fallen for you

by InfiniteWoonique



Series: Riding the Baby Train [14]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Hiking, Lee Jooheon is Whipped, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Pregnant Im Changkyun | I.M, Self Confidence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteWoonique/pseuds/InfiniteWoonique
Summary: He was told that all he would want to do at the beginning and the end of his pregnancy was sleep, rest, and do nothing. But here Changkyun was: hiking up a mountain with Jooheon in tow.title inspired by Monsta X's Underwater





	fallen for you

Changkyun never really lost his energy when he was pregnant like his mother said he would. He had heard it so many times from his doctor, from every pregnancy book he and Jooheon had read together, and from the internet whenever he searched up something he didn't have an immediate answer to about his pregnancy or the baby. There were many, many, MANY stories of how the exhaustion and fatigue would kick in and he wouldn't be able to do anything he liked to do before being pregnant and would prefer to do nothing that would overexert his body. Naps were going to be his best friend. He was told that all he would want to do at the beginning and the end of his pregnancy was sleep, rest, and do nothing. But here Changkyun was: hiking up a mountain with Jooheon in tow.

Changkyun hadn't really felt any exhaustion during this pregnancy, always doing what he did before he was carrying their daughter with him everywhere. He continued to play sports, ran when he could, and even took up yoga to keep a strong core for his baby. Jooheon was more than supportive even when he worried that Changkyun should be resting rather than spending all his energy, but after seeing how well the younger has taken to all his exercises and how healthy their daughter was, he couldn't complain nor oppose. Their daughter, Hyoju, was as healthy as could be and she was perfect. Their doctor approved of what Changkyun did as long as he listened to what his body was saying.

And today his body was telling him to hike Songnisan, one of the most beautiful hikes in all of Korea. Spending most of his adolescence outside of Korea in the US and Israel, he hadn't spent much time taking in the scenery and taking advantage of what Mother Nature had to offer for him at a younger age. Most of his adulthood so far has been spent outdoors and enjoying what he could not when younger. Looking now, he knew he wouldn't have appreciated. The more he matured the more he appreciated what was around him and he loved being outside now more than he ever did.

Changkyun breathed in the clean, mountain air, so different from the city air he and Jooheon were accustomed to, noise and light pollution smothering them as well, no natural element to any of their surroundings when at home. Everything was artificial and toxic, but here away from so much civilization, was purely mesmerizing. The fall air cool and inviting, not hot or overwhelming. The trees lining the mountains and valley were all changing colors from their primary green, variations of red and orange bouncing into Changkyun's eyes and making him squint at its beauty. Changkyun adored all the colors they created, but the varying shades of yellow were his favorite. Vibrant and warm without feeling too heavy, reminding him of his favorite things. Leaves were already falling and creating a beautiful carpet and mosaic of scattered color and earth, natural patterns littering what was once bare. Changkyun was in love, fresh air and nature were his inspirations.

And so were his daughter and Jooheon, who was currently struggling with this hike.

Changkyun felt especially excellent today and that was why he had suggested they hike along Songnisan for their Saturday. The weight of his belly, even at seven months pregnant, was not affecting him one bit and he felt as though his daughter was as light as a feather, part of him.But of course, he was always reminded of her existence every time she kicked or wiggled around, evoking that she had a personality and was her own person, too. Hyoju didn't kick often, which was a blessing in the sense that it allowed Changkyun to do so many physical activities without her small feet distracting him or causing him discomfort, but then again, it was a curse since their chances of feeling her were limited. She was stationary most of the time, which wasn't as common but it was still plausible. It just made it that when she did kick, it was cherished and treasured.

But Changkyun was feeling her now as they were halfway through their hike to a specified peak for visitors to reach. It was a light stirring that grew stronger as she stretched out her little legs and arms. It had startled Changkyun from how focused he was on the journey ahead, but he was pleasantly surprised to find his daughter adjusting in her mother's comfort and finding the best spot to lie in. Choosing not to hide this from his boyfriend, Changkyun stopped walking, making home on top of a large rock. Once satisfied with his stopping point, Changkyun turned over his shoulder to see Jooheon's progress on the hike behind him. And not much to his surprise, Jooheon was a few feet back, looking a bit tired and spent already. He looked as though he needed a break and maybe Changkyun did, too. The hike was at a subtle incline that did take its toll after a considerable amount of time on the trail. They had been out for half an hour already and maybe it was the perfect time to rest before continuing. Besides, Changkyun was feeling thirsty and his feet were starting to ache, but of course, he couldn't let Jooheon know that.

"Come on, Jooheon. It's not that hard," Changkyun assured from his spot ahead of the elder, standing tall and proud from the top of the rock that he had climbed in order to receive a new perspective of the surrounding area. The breeze from the fall weather blew by and he felt so free, so comforted by the wind, "Even Hyoju is doing better than you on this hike," Changkyun teased with a soft hand moving to rest below his round belly. Her kicks were persistent and he felt a particularly strong movement, maybe her butt pushing against his hand in protest. His smile widened and he felt the warmth in his heart spread to every nerve it could reach of his body.

Jooheon huffed and groused, a frown set deep into his face as he looked up at Changkyun, "She's cheating," he wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand, "She's getting a free ride," he reminded the younger as he took a few more heavy steps towards Changkyun's chosen resting spot. He removed the nozzle fixed on his shoulder and placed the thing in his mouth, drinking up the water that flowed from his HydroBak, "How do you even have this much energy? You're like hugely pregnant."

Changkyun rolled his eyes because if anything, he had proved that being pregnant couldn't and wouldn't hold him back. If anything, it encouraged him further, "Whatever, but you better come up here a bit faster. Hyoju is kicking," his hand traveled as he felt her kick elsewhere, finding that she was shifting around majorly. The exhaustion from Jooheon's eyes disappeared as he spit the nozzle out, picking up speed and proving that he could move much faster than he had let on. Feeling his daughter move was phenomenal.

To make it easier on Jooheon and on his own feet, Changkyun carefully sat on top of the rock and waited until the older was close enough to grab his hand. Fitting his long fingers around his boyfriend's wrist, Changkyun led Jooheon's palm to where he was feeling the most movement. And he was lucky enough to receive one large kick right into his palm, shocking both men enough for them to verbally express it, "Whoa!" Jooheon exclaimed, body jolting away from Changkyun with his hand never leaving the bump, "That was impossibly strong. Maybe she's getting muscle from all those workouts you keep doing," he joked, leaning over and placing a kiss right on Changkyun's lips before nuzzling his nose into Changkyun's cheek.

"That's not how it works. It's probably all the protein I eat," he had to eat high amounts of protein in order to maintain all the energy he needed on his runs and these hikes he goes on, "It's all transferring to her through me. She and I share the same energy," Changkyun stated oh so matter of factly, and it was true. Whatever he consumed and whatever he did went straight to his baby. His entire body was a vessel for her into this world and Changkyun was making sure he was doing a good job and keeping her safe and healthy.

"I doubt that though. You can never sit still and she always sits still," Jooheon reminded, removing his hand from Changkyun's belly to rest on his thigh where his shorts stopped mid-way to his knee, "Can we take a break?" he asked with pleading eyes, exhaustion returning to his eyes and body. It was like a switch was flipped and he slumped again, spent body going slack and losing all the energy it had before.

Changkyun chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, we can," he removed the nozzle of his own HydroBak and stuck it in his mouth, drinking down as much water as he could to rehydrate his body. Both he and his baby needed a lot of water, especially on a hike, "Let's take ten minutes then we'll keep going, okay?"

Jooheon sighed in relief and then turned to drink even larger mouthfuls of water, gulping as though he hadn't drank anything in years. A giggle slipped past Changkyun's lips as he took his own drink, taking his time and swallowing sips to not hurt his stomach. They still have half an hour until one of the lowest peaks of the park and then it was an hour down. A short and sweet hike and something they could both realistically handle. Nothing too intense or demanding, something fun for the both of them. Scratch that, all three of them.

The only complaint that Changkyun really had was that his feet were killing him. His feet swelled to impressive sizes after he went on runs or played basketball with his friends and Jooheon. They swelled enough that he had to take off his shoes once he was in the car and then walk into the house without socks or shoes on. He still had quite a while until he would get back to the car, but he wanted to take his shoes off now and air them out a bit, and it was like Jooheon could read his mind.

While Changkyun was off in his own mind, admiring what was around him and trying to will away the ache of his feet, he felt Jooheon grab his ankle and work his shoe off his right foot before his left foot. The older untied all his laces and carefully removed his runners before gently lowering Changkyun's feet back onto the warm rock, heated by the sun. But in all his stubbornness, Changkyun brought his foot back up and violently removed both of his socks, rocked a little by the size of his belly, but otherwise, he did so gracefully. The pregnant man tossed them haphazardly to the side and flexed his toes, feeling the cool wind on the hot skin. Feet were disgusting, but man did it feel good to let them free.

Jooheon laughed and laid back on the rock, enjoying the sun fall over his body and warm his skin. Fall was a bit chilly and while wearing a jacket over his t-shirt, the sun on his skin still kept him pleasantly warm, "Don't be a brat," he scolded lightheartedly as he made himself comfortable, "It's going to suck to put those back on when we start moving again, you're going to complain until we get to the car. Try to relax for now."

Changkyun pursed his lips as he looked down at his feet past his belly. It was hard to do when he was standing but sitting down he could see them just fine. The thought of putting sweaty socks on his already warm and sweaty feet had him cringing. It was going to feel revolting and he wasn't going to be able to properly relax with the thought of putting his gross running shoes back on, and it was a predicament he dealt with until the last minute of their break when he decided, why wear shoes at all? When they agreed to continue their hike, Jooheon had grabbed the pair of socks and shoes and moved to help the younger slip them on, but instead of following his lead, Changkyun slid off the rock and started to walk towards the path again, barefoot and happy, "Come on, let's go.”

Jooheon watched in shock as the younger walked away from him with no shoes. Half of his mind was telling him that he should just follow along and not say anything, but the other half was against the idea entirely, "Are you kidding me, what are you? Five?" he inquired, scrambling off the rock and jogging after the pregnant man, "You need to wear shoes or you'll get hurt, there are rocks, sticks, and there could be glass. I'm not calling a helicopter to come and pick you up to take you to the hospital when you cut your foot wide open," he warned, really hoping that Changkyun was going to listen to what he had to say. Jooheon was being reasonable and was really hoping that he would not need to call emergency services to bring a helicopter over their area to pick up his heavily pregnant and injured boyfriend. That was expensive and it would mean an intense and debilitating injury. Imagining Changkyun in pain was painful to Jooheon.

Changkyun huffed and rolled his eyes, turning to face Jooheon with his hands holding under his round belly, "These paths are cleared every day to ensure that there is no glass or sharp rocks in the way so those who hike on the paths don't receive injuries. I'll be perfectly fine. And besides," Changkyun changed direction with a warm smile on his lips, "I can feel Mother Earth on my feet and her energy is running directly through me. It feels so much better when I'm so close to her, she's actually very kind and warm. It's a whole new and exciting experience," Changkyun insisted. He started moving, dancing in circles and spreading his arms high above him, reveling in what was around him and how purely amazing nature was, "You should try this, Heonny," he encouraged with the same, wide smile. His aura was so pure and endearing that Jooheon almost hopped right into that trap, but he still had some self-control.

"No," Jooheon argued, holding the socks and shoes out again for Changkyun to take, "I don't want you to risk that. Don't be silly, Chang, be reasonable."

Changkyun's entire person slumped over and his frown marred his features, "Okay, maybe you're not buying that whole portion of it, but Jooheon, my feet have been hurting this whole time and now that I'm not wearing shoes, it feels so much better and the uneven ground is kind of like a massage on my feet. Please, this is the best they've felt this entire time," he proved his point by stretching until he was standing on his tippy toes, something that was rather rare these days. He even pointed his toes as though he was doing pointe ballet, "Look at my point! I could join the Korea National Ballet company!"

Jooheon would have smiled if he wasn't fronting his stance and trying to convince the younger not to be an idiot, "Changkyun," he admonished one more time, knowing that he wasn't going to win even with all his endeavors. Changkyun was stubborn and unfortunately, Jooheon was as much a people pleaser as he was stubborn. He couldn't hold off too long.

"Jooheon," Changkyun admonished back, cocking his hip to one side and then resting his hands on those same and uneven hips. He looked comical with his large belly sticking out and away from him, his petite body so disproportionate. He looked too cute and Jooheon was a weak, weak man.

Jooheon pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, "You're the worst, you know that?" Changkyun delivered a sly smile because yes, he did know that. A deep grouse and grumble from his chest escaped and Jooheon had finally given up, "If you promise me that you'll be careful on the way up and put them back on on the way down, I will let you walk barefoot up to the peak," he bargained, hoping that Changkyun would settle for at least that. He may have to fight him if he disagrees and negotiates for something less.

But it appeared that it was enough to appease Changkyun as he smiled and nodded, straightening out to dance along the dirt path some more, "Thank you, Heonny," he cheered, prancing over to place many kisses along Jooheon's cheek and chin, placing the last kiss on his plump lips with a sweet fervor, "You're a true gift."

"Whatever," Jooheon grumbled, placing a kiss on Changkyun's temple since he couldn't really stay mad at the younger. He would cut off his own leg for Changkyun.

"Let's go now," Changkyun chirped, grabbing Jooheon's hand and pulling him along the path so he was still ahead of him, almost dragging the older.

From where Jooheon was from behind him, he could admire his boyfriend in all his glory. He loved everything about him physically, from his bare feet, to his swollen ankles to the tattoo on his shoulder blade peeking past the fitted tank top he was wearing, and up to the top of his head where flyaways were waving in the wind, the weather helping greatly with that. All these imperfections and marks were so beautiful and what was even more beautiful was that Changkyun was so happy and comfortable in his own skin. The changes his body was going through were more like achievements and even though he was three times his original size, he acted as though there was nothing different. Many times Jooheon had heard Changkyun mutter just how much he loved his body and he always noticed how Changkyun admired his reflection in the bathroom or in any reflective surface. Changkyun's confidence was mind-blowing and so admirable, something Jooheon wished he possessed as well. This was the love of his life, a strong, confident, earth loving, and heavily pregnant man that loved him back.

They reached the peak and it was gorgeous, so much to see and so many colors. Fall was beautiful and was Changkyun's favorite holiday by far. He made sure to take pictures to show their mothers and boast about how all three of them made it to one of the peaks of Songnisan, granted it was the smallest one, but Changkyun didn't want to push himself a good six kilometers to the next peak and another six down. This was easy and still enjoyable. He was almost sad to leave when Jooheon insisted they depart soon if they wanted to beat traffic to get lunch. Changkyun was getting hungry anyway and he easily agreed, ready to eat whatever he would be craving when the time came.

But once they started to make their way down the mountain, that was when Changkyun started struggling. He did as he promised and put his shoes and socks back on before they started their way down and while they were still sweaty and gross, that was the least of his worries.

Changkyun was literally tilting forward as he and Jooheon headed down the incline of the mountain. His large belly was weighing him down and gravity was taking its course on his body. In an attempt to keep himself up straight and to not fall forward, Changkyun had to lean back to support himself, but then that put all the strain on his back. Falling would be disastrous and he would for sure get him and his baby hurt in the process. He wanted to be the strong one and face this issue on his own, but through this, he failed to hike ahead of Jooheon and instead the older was ahead by a few feet. Changkyun was hoping he wouldn't notice and assume his own eagerness to eat was giving him that extra boost of energy.

But he wasn't so fortunate because a few minutes later, Jooheon stopped and turned to look behind him with furrowed brows and an inquisitive frown, "Are you doing alright?" he asked charismatically yet with concern. Something that Jooheon was able to pull off very well.

Changkyun nodded quickly, "Why wouldn't I be alright?" he returned with a step off the rock he was climbing down from and maybe he would have been able to deliver that with enough confidence that Jooheon wouldn't question it, but then Changkyun moved a bit too fast for his back to comprehend as comfortable. As soon as his feet landed on the ground, a pain like he's never felt before shot up his lower back and his body jerked, resulting in his landing on the dirt path. He landed on his butt and wasn't hurt in the process, but his pride most definitely took a blow.

Jooheon jolted forward and dropped to his knees, hands roaming along Changkyun's body as if in search of any injuries, "I'm okay," Changkyun feigned as he batted his boyfriend's away from him, "Really," he tried again and then attempted to stand up only to be pushed back down by Jooheon. Looking up to face Jooheon with a frown, he was met with a broken expression that communicated so much worry and concern and the guilt that crept up on Changkyun was unexpected and devastating, "I think..."

Jooheon sighed and grabbed both of Changkyun's wrists before pulling him up onto his feet, steadying him until he grasped a stable foundation on the trail, "What was that?" Jooheon asked, placing a hand on Changkyun's lower back and rubbing, immediately receiving the unintentional moan that escaped the younger's lips, the pressure on his aches too pleasing. There was his answer, "Your back?"

Changkyun grumbled because he was caught red-handed, "Yes, my back is killing me," he revealed, his own hand going to rub right next to where Jooheon's hand currently was, "It's easier on the way down for someone who isn't pregnant," he admitted, "I can't see past my belly and that's worse when you're walking down and I have to arch my back so far so I don't fall over entirely, so I can't see even more. Gravity is not my friend today."

Jooheon chuckled and placed his free hand on Changkyun's belly, "Is Hyoju okay though?"

Hyoju was wiggling around but was not kicking, typical. She was such a well-tempered baby, and hopefully, she would be born like that, too, "A bit shaken up, but not too bad. She didn't like me falling on my butt and disturbing her sleep," in fact, as soon as he fell and made contact with the ground, Hyoju had delivered a kick so hard that it almost knocked the air out of Changkyun.

"I can tell," Jooheon noted as he felt his daughter continue to wiggle around, "Why didn't you say anything earlier?" he asked next, facing Chankgyun again, "You didn't have to struggle in silence for so long."

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because I made fun of you earlier for struggling with the hike up. Now look at me, struggling on the hike down. Hits me right in the pride," might as well not lie, he was already embarrassed as it was. And he can't lie to Jooheon, the older knew him too well, "I spoke too soon and shouldn't have said anything at all."

Jooheon chuckled and grabbed the younger by the hand, intertwining their fingers together and feeling the warmth they both had, "Well, we're about halfway down. Think you can make it down just fine?" Changkyun sighed and surprisingly shook his head. This was hard for him to do and he knew it, they both did. They still had to make it down, they were not calling that helicopter, so Jooheon compromised, receiving inspiration from what they were already committing to, "What if I hold your hand? Will that help you out?" he asked, thinking that it would do the trick.

Thinking about it, holding Jooheon's hand would really help him keep his balance and it would also give them a chance to hold hands, who didn't like doing that? "Yes, it would," he agreed, holding Jooheon's hand tighter than he was before. He leaned a little into Jooheon and placed a kiss on his neck, feeling how warm he was from the hike.

"Then let's go," Jooheon encouraged, "It's not too long and we can get whatever you want when we're done," he assured, hoping that food would be a good reward for their efforts, "Will positive reinforcement work for you?" he joked as he started to help Changkyun down the trail, holding his hand tight in hopes of keeping him stable.

"Maybe," Changkyun pouted. Food was one of his weaknesses during this pregnancy and he would maybe do anything for a good meal, maybe even just a snack, "But I'm no child or puppy, I am a grown adult."

"You're half baby though, literally. I don't know how valid that argument is," Jooheon joked and Changkyun pouted, nearly threatening to leave Jooheon behind, but with the way the tables were turned, Jooheon could easily leave him behind, "Positive reinforcement really works in pregnant people, haven't you noticed?"

"Stop," Changkyun whined, taking his time to step over a collection of tree roots with Jooheon helping him over them.

It took some time in order for them to reach the bottom, but they did it and both felt very good about what they had accomplished today. Once in their car, Changkyun immediately removed his shoes and socks and he felt free once more. And just to experience the same thing, Jooheon removed his shoes and socks and he could understand why Changkyun had chosen to walk around barefoot. He could drive barefoot too, he had done it before.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Changkyun asked with a light chuckle, reclining his seat so he could rest his back. His hands folded under his belly, resting happily where Hyoju was resting and recovering from the hike they had done. Maybe it was her that felt all the exhaustion that Changkyun wasn't feeling.

This time, Jooheon laughed out loud and Changkyun felt himself blush in embarrassment, "Oh man, you're funny," Jooheon assured, leaning over the car console separating them and placing a nice kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "And I love you."

"I love you, too," Changkyun spoke, baffled by Jooheon's mood. But his smile wasn't far behind because it peeked past his lips and he himself laughed at his own self and actions. He was ridiculous and he knew that, "Thank you for going on the hike with me," he snuck in another kiss on Jooheon's lips and reveled in the hum Jooheon provided him. A happy and pleased hum that often followed such things as terms of endearment and kisses. He loved it.

"You're very welcome," Jooheon flashed that smile that had his eyes disappearing behind his cheeks and Changkyun could physically feel his heart melt away at the sight. The older leaned away and reached forward to start the car, ready to get out of here and grab some food before he starved to death, "Now, where should we eat for lunch?"

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos please! love u


End file.
